Series of KOTOR One shots
by SnowMiser1825
Summary: Series of one shots of the characters after Revan male of female leaves. RevanCarth, RevanBastila, MandaloreRevan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's, plots, or things associated with Star Wars. This disclaimer goes for all the one shots in this series.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the world of Telos, the rays broke through the gloom of the TSF offices to give the compound a more cheerful look than it had for awhile. Carth Onasi stood in the middle of a large office that only housed a small metal desk with a holo map in the center. The worlds on display were ones he knew intimately; knew all the secrets they held and the inhabitants that were there. Tatooine; where Czerka had set up in the hopes of turning the barren, desert world into a supplier for iron, Kashyyyk; home to the Wookies, who had successfully overthrew Czerka, Dantooine; the peaceful world of the Jedi, Korriban, the desolate world of the new Sith that had threatened the galaxy, and finally, Manaan; the world of the Selkath people, where kolto grew naturally.

These worlds he knew better than his own home world of Telos. He had raced across the desert; fighting sand people, had battled his way through the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk, searched the ancient ruins of Dantooine, invaded the academy on Korriban, and finally climb down to the depths of the ocean of Manaan all for one person. His thoughts were on this one person now. His eyes looked out the window, directly into the sun, without shying away. The sun beat down his eyes and he knew in his mind that he should look away, but a part of him was waiting to see the old, familiar ship in the distance. It seemed that he had been waiting for that ship his entire life, he had left his heart there and he couldn't continue without it. Carth then turned away from the window and looked at the holo map on his desk. The worlds all led to something else that he couldn't see. All he knew was that they led to her, somewhere off in the darkness. The darkness he had promised not to leave her in, but her words echoed in his memory.

"I need you to stay Carth. Something is coming, something I need to fight alone." Her hand flew into the air as his mouth opened to protest to silence him. "I know you can fight and I know you don't want to leave me. I don't want to leave you either, but where I am going, if you come, we will lose." There was always that one aspect of her that made every word from her mouth easy to believe.

"I don't get it; the Malak is dead, what else is there? The Sith are scattered, there is no Jedi to fight, and the Republic is getting stronger. Who else is there?" Despite his best, the words came out almost desperate, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't let her leave him, he had finally realized how much he cared for her and he wasn't ready to let go. Her eyes bore deep into his and she shook her head.

"There is something in the darkness; worse than the Sith and it's building up fast. I know now that I'm meant to fight it. And I can't take the those I love, because if I go back to the dark side, I don't think I can come back." Her words were so sincere and fearful that all he could do was look away from her face. It was always hard for him to take his eyes off her; even when he had first seen her on the Endar Spire. Carth's eyes traveled back to her face and could see a tear fall down her cheek, but other than that, there was no sign of distress.

"I need you to stay. I'm going alone, I don't know if or when I will be back. I wish you could come with me, but I can't." Pain began to creep into the corner of her eyes. Her Jedi training couldn't keep that amount of pain hidden behind the Jedi Code, and Carth reached for her, but she moved back, only allowing his hands to touch her arms. "You need to protect the Republic, keep it from falling apart. Protect her from enemies until I get back." A gentle, warm hand touched Carth's face and he could feel her tremble. Then without warning, she had let herself fall into her emotions and her arms were around Carth's neck, her lips pressed against his. He did not fight her advances; he only wanted to hold her as close to him as he could for the time they had left. Then, in an instant, she was away from his body, boarding the Ebon Hawk, her torso trembling slightly.

He was a good soldier, he would follow orders with no question, but something about those orders made him hate his position. Carth slowly made his way back to his desk and sat down at his desk and instantly felt as if his heart was being crushed in his chest. Revan had left him, it was a noble reason he knew, she wouldn't leave for any other reason, but it hurt him more than words could describe. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to at least know that she was still alive. The idea that she could be dead because he was not there to protect her ate at him every time he took in a breathe. Sometimes it was easier to hold his breath than face the reality of the world. Carth then dropped his head in his hands and cried until the pain in his chest stopped and he remembered her last request. "You need to protect the Republic, keep it from falling apart. Protect her from enemies until I get back." With those words in mind, Carth took in a deep breath, wiped his eyes and walked out of his office to a room full of soldiers waiting for orders.


	2. Chapter 2

1

"Get these men out of here!" Explosions drowned out the words being shouted from across the battlefield. Bodies lay scattered across the barren ground as ships flew overhead, shooting at one another. Carth's voice broke out of the noise again as silence fell for a mere moment. "Get out of here!" The Republic soldiers all around looked over to him in confusion; was this a test of their loyalty or was their leader serious? Carth looked at his men, eyes pleading, and they began to move away quickly. A few men were still out in the battle, so Carth began to run after them, to pull them back.

Explosions, blaster bullets, and light sabers were all around him slashing at their enemies, protecting their friends. Every Republic soldier that Carth had passed that was still alive; he would take down their enemy and send them with the rest of the soldiers in retreat. The field had so many people moving it was becoming more and more difficult to decipher friend from foe, so Carth would only shoot when he knew for sure. The Dark Jedi would pursue the retreating republic soldiers, but with the help of the new Jedi, they would be stopped in their tracks and taken out. With each light saber Carth saw in the distance, a part of him would hope that it would be Revan, but it never was. Finally, the wish was pushed so far back in his mind that for a minute, he had forgotten all about her.

"Carth!" He stopped at the sound of his name, but no one was there in the distance. The voice sounded so close to him, so familiar, but there was no name that he could think that went along with it. Especially in battle, where so many men and women were calling out to one another as they fought or died. So he continued his pursuit into the battle. It wasn't until he had reached a small clearing did he see the owner of the voice.

There was a small clearing in the distance where Carth had seen a Republic soldier run into, but did not come out of. Carth followed him quickly, there might have been too many enemies for the lone soldier, or there were too many to rescue for him to carry on his own. The dark of night caused a light layer of fog, not enough to blur vision, but it felt more like a dream than anything else. The ships in the sky were starting to fly elsewhere or fall from the sky, so the night moon came out brightly. There the soldier was, sliding down the stone wall that closed off the clearing. Carth raised his blaster to shoot, but paused. He couldn't shoot someone in the back, but he knew the enemy had heard his approach, he would wait, do the honorable thing.

The night's moon filled the clearing and Carth got a good look at the person standing in front of him, everything but their face. They seemed to be a dark Jedi, but one that had been fighting in this battle since it had started, because their long black cloak was torn to almost shreds. It barely clung to their body, their hair, in a pony tail, had strands falling out everywhere. There was definitely blood stained onto their clothing and even dripped down their naked leg. They had been through a lot, Dark Jedi or not, they had sustained too many injuries to be a threat to Carth. Then the being began to turn toward him, they limped as their body turned to him. Then, he could see her face.

The image of her face had been burned into his memory and taunted him for so long that he had suspected that this was nothing more than another illusion, for he had so many. But there was no doubt that the person in front of him, with the scars across her face and blood dripping from her hands was Revan, his heart leapt for joy until he saw what she held tightly in her hand; a red light saber. Carth took a step back; his hands fell to his sides, still clutching his blaster. There was no way she had fallen to the dark side; the reason he couldn't go with her was so that she wouldn't fall, but she had regardless.

"Carth…?" There was a small smile on the edges of her lips and her eyes looked almost excited, but then it faded and her expression distorted to something angry, something vengeful. She grasped the light saber tighter in her hand and blood dripped down. There seemed to be blood coming from everywhere on her, she had seen so much battle and seemed to have enjoyed it.

"Revan…" He looked into her eyes, they looked almost hollow. Her face was white with shock as she raised her free hand; it was bandaged heavily but still stained with blood. Carth instantly lifted his blaster again and aimed at her. He wasn't going to aim for a killing strike, just something to slow her down. Then he saw the lightening come from her hand and he let out one shot to her shoulder. There were two loud thuds after the shot, but Carth had not fallen. He looked over at Revan; she was on the ground, so instantly he looked behind him. There was a Dark Jedi behind him, now dead from the strike of the lightening. Carth could fell his body sink and his heart drop. The life had left his body.

Carth made his way over to where Revan had fallen, her body was completely limp, blood still pouring from certain wounds, and even the one Carth had left. He looked down at her and instantly went to hold the wound down; not sure of what else to do. Usually blaster or light saber wounds would heal almost instantly, but she was bleeding still. Carth took her face in his hands and could feel how cold she was, but she was still breathing. Gently, he shook her, only enough to wake her.

"Hey there, most handsome pilot in the galaxy." Her voice was so low that Carth had almost missed it. The memory only caused him to smile a sad, pained smile. He had requested the nickname so far back, when they had just met. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered once before holding the women he loved as she died. He was not sure he could bear it again, especially knowing he caused the final blow.

"Revan.. my love, I am so sorry." Carth let out a sob, but tried to fight it back, he had to be strong. Maybe she would be fine; after all, she was the strongest women he had ever met. Revan shook her head and smiled with great strain. She had so many scars across her beautiful face, but it was still that. Nothing like it in the world.

"Why are you sorry?" Her words were drowned in a struggle for air to stop the pain that was encasing her body. Carth held her tightly in an attempt to ease the pain she felt, but her face became strong again. "I told you to protect the Republic, you did as I asked." Her hand touched his face gently as she closed her eyes. "You thought I had killed the soldier, turned to the dark side. You did what you had to. I am so proud of you." Her hand fell. But that was it. There was nothing else left to say, because she was gone. Carth began to cry uncontrollably as he held her body close to him and memories of Telos swam through his mind. When he lost his wife and son, something he hoped would never happen again. Now he stood in the middle of a empty battlefield, holding the love of his life in his arms, around the bodies of others that people somewhere in the galaxy loved.

"Revan…" He placed his hand on her cold cheek and only thought of how much he loved her, how he would do anything to have her back, there had to be a way. The Jedi had saved her once; maybe they could do it again. So Carth picked her up and ran back to the Republic fleet hoping that a Jedi there could save her, so he would not die from misery.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun set over the plains of Dantooine that sent almost a gentle humming noise across the land. It was just as the planet had always been, calm and peaceful. As the students of the new Jedi enclave made their way back from the courtyard after a long day of training in the fields. All was at peace, except for the heart of one Jedi master. Bastila looked out over the plains of Dantooine and could only think of the last time she had been on Dantooine before she returned to teach the new generation of Jedi. She had been here, years ago, searching through the ancient runes with him. Bastila paused and looked out over the plains for one last moment, then turned back to the Jedi Enclave. All the students were making their way through the newly built enclave towards their rooms, bowing slightly to Bastila as she passed. No one could see the pain she was fighting deep down inside of her.

It had been years since she last heard from her companion; for that was all he could be to her. Despite the feelings deep down in her heart that wanted so much more out of him, she considered him only a friend. In the quiet of her own room and the trapped feeling that was building up inside her, Bastila set down her light saber in its place on her table. The cold metal left her hands feeling icy as she made her way to the large window that overlooked the planet. The sun had set and the stars were shining brilliantly; they were a reminder of her time on the Ebon Hawk, when the stars were so close she could touch them. Those days were long behind her now, if that was for the best, she did not yet know. There were still unanswered questions lingering in her heart.

She knew that the best thing for her was to be away from the temptation of the dark side, but his words were still being whispered in her ear every time the wind blew. No matter how hard she tried to fight, her Jedi training would never be strong enough to deny her heart what she wanted; to hear his voice again.

"Something is coming.." His eyes looked across the same plains of Dantooine, but they seemed to be looking out even further than she could see. They were close to one another, but their bodies did not touch. There was always a feeling of warmth when she got close enough to him; that was all she needed. They knew the love they had for one another, but fear kept them from acting upon it. Fear of falling.

"What do you mean?" Bastila looked around nervously, almost expecting to see a dark Jedi in the distance, but saw nothing. His eyes never moved from their place in the distance. His eyebrows were pushed together, thoughtfully.

"Something is coming soon; from out of the darkness." His eyes turned away from their target in the distance and he looked back to Bastila with a worried expression. She made a motion to speak but he shook his head, as if he already knew what she would ask. "I know what I have to do.. I have to go out there and fight it."

"Then we'll go together, Revan." She gently placed her hand on top of his and she could feel the cold on his body. His touch had never been the same since his battle against Malak, even when the sun hit him as it did now, he was always cold. Bastila smiled weakly until his hand moved from beneath her and grasped hers tightly.

"No. That can't happen." Revan's eyes looked so tormented at they started back into Bastila's, but in an instant, they were empty again, concentrating. She knew that he was using all his discipline to remain as calm as he was, but he was failing. "I have to go alone; there is something else you need to do." Bastila stepped back, fighting the anger in the pit of her stomach.

"Why can't I come with you? Do you not trust me enough?" The words came out far more upset that Bastila had intended, but the pain pouring out of her body was beginning to overpower her. She took a step back to examine Revan. Though his face was calm, his body was tense; she knew this was painful for him.

"There are many reasons why you cannot come with me." Revan lifted his body higher over Bastila's body, to prevent her from reaching out to touch his face. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "For one, you need to stay here and help to rebuild the enclave, teach the next generation of Jedi." Bastila knew that there was another reason lingering behind that answer. She could feel it in her heart, she knew it was coming. "I also don't want anything to happen to you." His eyes held something back from her, some other part of the story.

"I've had the same training as you. I can handle a fight, Revan. You know that." Revan took Bastila's hand tightly in his own; then massaged it gently with his thumb. It was as if he was terrified to let go of her. "Is it something else?" Her heart clenched in fear of what he would say, she still hadn't mastered the ability to control her emotions, but she now knew she would not fall.

"Bastila, you have fallen to the dark side before; there is no way to deny it. Where I am going, there will be too much temptation, for you and myself; especially if we are together. We cannot allow one of us to fall; one of us needs to stay." Bastila went to argue but Revan put his fingertip to her lips and pressed it closer to keep her silent. "I'm the one that is going, because I know there is something out there; I'm not sure what is it, but I know it is out there. Something from my lost memories is compelling me to go and I know I have to go alone. I promise to come back to you" Something inside Bastila's heart knew that what he was saying was true; even if she wanted to she had no time. Before she could open her mouth, Revan had turned and was walking away in the plains. Deep in her heart she knew she shouldn't call out to him, though she had lost her voice, she attempted to speak but no words came out. And then, he was gone

Bastila stood in the center of her room thinking of the past and could feel a swell of emotions rise in her chest. She felt anger, betrayal, and sadness; the emotions were too strong for her to ignore so she sat in the floor and attempted to meditate, but tears began to fall down her cheeks. So for once since her fall, she allowed the emotions to run rampant.


	4. Chapter 4

Bastila sat with her young pupil in the meditation chamber. They were going over how to control passionate emotions, by meditating on the problems. Over the years, Bastila had now completely taught herself to control herself and now trusted in her ability to train younger Jedi in the enclave. It had been five years since her last breakdown and there had been none since that. Now it was her job to train the others in the academy, just as her love had told her to. He had made it seem so easy for her to control herself enough to train Jedi, but at the same time he had managed to convey the fact that she would still be easily tempted, which she had been at the time. At this point in her life, she was in complete control of all her emotions, but she had no way to find Revan now. He was lost in the darkness somewhere, in the far reaches of space.

There was no time to think of that now; Bastila knew she had to remain calm in order to train her new pupil. Her pupil was a lot like herself, which was a good and bad thing. She had the fiery spirit that Bastila had, but also her determination and commitment. They had been in meditation almost the entire day, at first the pupil had fought against the idea of meditating all day; she had wanted to work on her skills, but after awhile had given into her master's wishes. Bastila took in a deep breath and continued her meditation until her pupil sighed.

"Master Bastila, how much longer will we meditate? I feel relaxed; I feel at peace, can we practice something else now?" The pupil's voice was filled with frustration as her master didn't move to the sound of her voice; she only remained still. Bastila took in a deep breath and shook her head.

"I can feel the waves of frustration curling off you; there is no need to lie to me. We will continue to meditate until you learn to appreciate such a small tasks importance in your life." Bastila's voice was very calm, which seemed to only annoy her pupil even more. The pupil groaned and started to meditate again, this time relaxing more.

The large window behind the two allowed the sun to beat down into the room, keeping it a warm temperature, though outside it looked much cooler. The circular room was completely empty, a perfect environment for someone to meditate with no distractions. The large window in the back allowed those who meditated in the room something to help them feel more connected to the world and keep them relaxed. It was a perfect environment for Bastila to train someone to be relaxed, due to the fact that it reminded her of what she had been through in the past and how if the world can become peaceful, she could also. Within a few moments, Bastila could sense her pupil's body relax and her manner to become more relaxed. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Master, there is someone here to see you." A voice came from the doorway, distracting Bastila from her meditation, but she didn't become annoyed like she would have in the past. Instead she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, calming her senses. Her eyes then traveled to the doorway where a young Padawan stood.

"Send them in, Padawan." Bastila's eyes then turned to her pupil and she nodded her head. "You are done for the day. I only request that you try to meditate before you go come to see me again tomorrow." The pupil nodded her head and made her way out, following the Padawan. Bastila then closed her eyes and finished her meditation session until the door opened and closed.

"Hello, Master." The voice was so familiar, but so much older. Bastila was frozen in her meditation. She was afraid that if she opened her eyes, the voice would only be something she had created in her own mind for comfort. But when she finally did open her eyes, he was standing at the door. A smile spread across his scarred face. The smile was still what she remembered. It was still beautiful; even though his top lip was being pulled down by a vicious looking scar. Bastila paused and stared.

"Revan." Bastila's voice was shaky despite her attempt to keep it calm and detached. Revan smiled even more broadly when he saw the shock across her face. Bastila could feel her heart racing in her chest and the warmth in her body. The entire ten years he had been gone, it seemed like time was frozen until he would come back. Now, all that time had finally come back in one rush, the pain she had felt at his absence came back, but didn't cause any dangerous emotions. It only made her realize the love she had for him.

"I promised I'd come back to you." Revan didn't move from across the room, he only stared at Bastila, his eyes were almost hollow as if he had suffered from so much pain. His face was scarred and he seemed to have been injured in one leg. He was standing oddly, but Bastila couldn't help but feel as if all her problems had faded away.


	5. Chapter 5

The battle waged on across the moon of Dxun, where the Mandalorians fought against the dark Jedi that were attempting to eliminate the legendary warriors. Mandalorians were fighting all over the planet, the numbers were even but it was obvious that those who knew the planet would dominate the battle. The Mandalorians were using their stealth shield generators to their advantage and sneaking up on the enemy. The Jedi were trying with their best efforts to fight against their enemies, but fighting was bred into the Mandalorians, there was no hope for the dark Jedi; especially since the Jedi were coming to help their allies.

Though the Mandalorians had a better advantage over the dark Jedi, they had sustained a massive loss. Their leader lay on the ground, badly wounded. Blood pouring out of several wounds all over his body, some wounds had instantly been cauterized because of the weapon used. The Mandalorian clans rushed their enemies, protecting the body of their leader, who lay wounded; little did they know that their leader had taken his thoughts from the battle. His mind, instead, was lost in the past that had led him to where he was now.

Canderous Ordo, known as Mandalore to his fellow Mandalorians, lay on the ground in the middle of the battlefield wounded beyond help. He could feel the warm blood flowing from wounds all over his body but took a deep breath and ignored the pain. The armor he wore only made the wounds still all the more, but there was no hope for him to take it off because he couldn't lift his arms enough to take off the straps that held him in the armor. As he looked up from the ground he could see his fellow Mandalorians charging the enemies out of the field. He felt a great swell of pride fill his chest as he watched them go by him. He had brought them all here, he was the one who had found the scattered clans and returned them to Dxun; the moon of their ancestors. But that wasn't where his thoughts were.

Mandalore could only think of what had brought him to his position. He was given orders, orders from someone he had so much respect for. The orders were to stay behind; to not follow his leader, who he had not only respected, but loved. The words she had said to him before she had left him alone always echoed in his mind as he searched for the scattered clans, or when he fought against Dark Jedi or Sith. He took a deep breath as the pain swelled over him. Not from the wounds, but from when she had told him that she had to leave.

Everything about Revan had been etched in his memory. From the battles he had lost against her in the Mandalorian wars, to the battles they fought together in the Jedi Civil War. She was one of the strongest women he had ever met in his life. The words she had uttered the last time she had spoken to him, she had a strongly disturbed look on her face; her eyes were red. As much as he hated to admit to himself, Canderous had known that she must have just said her good bye to Carth. It stung him so violently because he had fallen in love with her, but knew she would never return the feelings, so he never admitted to it. His love was a secret from everyone; only one had ever known. Kreia, the old Jedi who seemed to be able to not only see through his armor, but through his strong demeanor.

She had seen right through him; she could see that his thoughts were always on him, wondering where she wondered now. Why she had given him orders then left him alone to fight. She was not that type of warrior, Revan would fight until the end. It wasn't until now that he could see the threat that she had mentioned coming in their last conversation. He took comfort in knowing that she must have demolished a good amount of their numbers, since they were so easy to defeat, but as death encroached upon him, he could only think of the small things.

He had been there as she traveled the worlds to find Star Maps, he was there when she realized who she had really been, and through all of that, she remained strong. When things were hard for her, she just stood up straight and took it. Through all the temptation to fall back the dark side, but her power to stay true to the light was the most impressive thing he had ever witnessed. He had fallen for her so quickly, but had never mentioned his love. There was a moment before she turned to leave him for the Ebon Hawk, that he was going to tell her his true feelings, but he was a warrior; there was no place in his life for weakness. She would never know the feelings he had for her; she had left him without knowing what was really in his heart.

The end was coming, Mandalore could feel the darkness swallowing him, but this was what he wanted. He was going to die in battle, like a real warrior. His only hope was that when he was gone, someone would take the helmet of Mandalore and lead the Mandalorians into glory. That was why Revan had given it to him; after the defeat of the first Mandalore, Revan had taken his helmet and stored it away to give to someone who had deserved it. Years would pass before Revan would hand the helmet to Canderous Ordo and told him that he would have to defend the galaxy with the help of his Mandalorians. He had taken the orders with no problem, until he had heard that she was giving it to him because she was leaving.

His eyes became heavy; he could hear his own pulse slowing down. His vision was getting blurry and he could feel the armor itself get colder. Mandalore looked around and saw the Dark Jedi being chased back onto their ships. A small smile crept into the corners of his mouth as his breath shortened and his last thoughts turned to Revan. He had never told her his true feelings for her, with one last inhale he spoke.

"In a life of battle I had given up my one chance for peace because I was too afraid. A warrior dies a coward. I loved her and she will never know." Then, with that, the great Mandalore, reviver of the Mandalorian clans, died in battle.


End file.
